Hope Floats
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: As Emma is fighting with the Dark One (a mirror image of herself). Her family is trying hard to free her.


Hope Springs

Summary: As Emma is fighting with the Dark One (a mirror image of herself). Her family is trying hard to free her.

"Come on out Dearie." The Dark One says. "It is time for you to die, and for me to live."

"Never! I will get back to my family, and Killain" Emma said

"Do you think that pirate would want you as a lover, Ms. Swan? He wanted revenge of the previous Dark One." The Dark One said as she flips her hair. "Of all the shapes that I have taken over the years, I think I like this shape the best."

"Gross! Get out of my body." Emma said

"Never, I love this too much. I was thinking maybe I can teased Hook." The Dark One said as she lick her lips. "He is a good-looking man, and I am think he would be an incredible lover." she crackles.

"You will stay away from him." Emma said, as she blast the Dark One who stop and put down her hands, just as they hear.

" _Dark One, I summon Thee. Please my love, come to me_."

"I believe Ms. Swan that we are being summoned by your pirate." The Dark One said. "Oh this is going to be good."

Meanwhile, at the road where Emma disappeared. Killian is standing in the middle of the group. David, Mary, Robin and Regina are holding weapons to protect themselves against the Dark One and to protect Emma.

"Do you think the plan will work?" Robin asked.

"From what Merlin said, the original Dark One was his brother, and his spirit possessed the dagger. We need to call the brother out and destroy the dagger." Regina replied.

"But, would that make us Dark Ones?" Mary asked.

"No. The Dark One is been weaken by Emma's light magic." Regina said.

"How do you know?" David asked.

"Regina knows, Dave. I know too. For I know Emma, she would be fighting this thing to get back to us, to me." Killian said. "You ready?"

"I think we are." Mary said

"Just one minute." a voice said up the street.

Regina turns and sees a man runs towards them, "Master Merlin. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"After talking to Henry. I realized that you need me. My powers will help balance the scales in your favor, and you can save your loved one." Merlin said. "After all, that is what heroes are." He smiles, "Call for your love, Mr. Jones."

Killain takes a deep breath, holds out the dagger and when he sees his love's name on it, tears flow from his eyes. He lift it to his lips and says, "Dark One, I summon thee. Please my love come to me."

Suddenly a swirl of black clouds are formed, and a figure comes from it. "It has been a long time, Dearies." Dark One said.

"Emma? Are you there, Love?" Killian asked, "Do you remember you told me that you love me. I never thought I would love another, until I met you. I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma briefly surfaces, and looks over at Killian. "You love me?" she asked.

"Aye." Killian said, "With every fiber of me being." he smiles, as he slowly approaches her, and when he is close to her, he gently cups her face, and leans toward her and kisses her. Emma falls into his arms and they kissed. Just as their lips touched together, a huge clash of white light comes from Emma, and the black inky cloud detached from her and swirling in front of the group.

"What the heck?" Regina said.

Emma and Killian stop kissing, as Emma heard Regina speaking. And she gasps as the group sees a figure comes from the cloud. "At least, I am free." the man said.

"Who or what are you?" David said, as he has his gun to the head.

"My name is Master Mordred. I finally had a enough power to be myself." Mordred said, as he sighs. "What a charming little village. It will be a shame to see it destroyed."

"Not going to happen, pal." Regina said.

"Oh? You and what army?" Mordred asked.

"Well. Have you heard of the Savior?" Emma said as she grows a big ball of white light. "We have the a former-Evil Queen, and also..."

"Me." Merlin said, as he appears.

"Hello, dear brother." Mordred said, "It has been centuries seen we last battle against each other. I see you have gotten older. While I am still young."

"Oh SHUT UP." Emma said as she blast Mordred.

"Did you hear that all time?" Regina said.

"Yes it was getting very annoying." Emma said as she blasted him again. "Let's get rid of this pest once and for all. Ready Regina, Merlin?" They both nod and the trio blasted Mordred, who fights against them and seems to be winning.

"I wish Elsa was here." Emma said, as she fights against Mordred.

"Emma?" a female voice is heard

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Henry came to me, and told us what happen. Anna told me I had to come and help you." Elsa said. "Who is that?" She points to the man surround with a fire and lightening.

"That is Mordred, the original Dark One. I am ready to blasted him into the dagger." Emma said.

"Sounds good." Elsa said with a smile.

Emma looks around and sees her parents are still on the street with Killian. "Can you please put my parents to safety, Killian? You too." she asked, as her eyes pleaded with him.

"Of coarse, love. But I will be close by if you need me." he said as he gives her a peck on the check. "Get rid of that thing." He said. "I love you." he added.

"I love you too." Emma said, as she smiles.

Emma, Elsa along with Regina and Merlin resumes attack Mordred. Elsa freezes him, and along with Regina. Emma blasted him, and Merlin saying a spell. Mordred screams and reduced to the black inky cloud, and vacuumed back into the dagger.

"Now what?" Regina asked.

"Do you still have my hat?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Regina said with a questionable look on her face.

"It is easy. Summon my hat, and place the dagger in the way. The hat will destroy the dagger for you." Merlin said.

"We tried that." Emma said, "That is how I sacrificed myself for the town."

"There is one more spell to caused this. I am guessing that he didn't remember it." Merlin said, and he holds the dagger and the hat. He quickly says the spell, and the dagger falls into the hat and disappears. Merlin says another spell to seal the hat. "I believe that is done. Now, Ms. Swan let me look at you."

Emma shyly steps towards him. Merlin places both of his hands on her face and says a quick spell to see how much the Dark One has attacked her. He smiles and said, "You are full of love and hope, because of those two things no matter what my brother did, you always was true to yourself, and that is the most powerful magic of all."

"I thought it was true love." Emma said as she sees Killian along with her parents come out of the building.

"That is a part of it, Ms. Swan. Enjoy your happy endings!" Merlin said as he places his hands together, and disappear.

"That was some trick." Robin said as he hugs Regina.

"I say, are you okay, love?" Killian asked, as he reaches around her, and pulls her towards himself.

"Never better, babe." Emma said, as she gives him a peck on the lips. "I am going to enjoy my happy ending."

"You are?" he asked.

"I just think that it is more of a happy beginning." Emma said, as she reaches out and ruffles his hair, and burst into giggles and runs away from him.

"Are you getting sick of running after her?" Mary said

"Never. I will run after her until my last breath. I just hope she will run after me sometimes." Killian said with a chuckle and runs after Emma. Which the group hears Emma's laughter and Killian's chuckles.

"Emma is truly happy now." Elsa said.

"That she is. Can you stay for a dinner?" Mary asked.

"I better not. After all Han and his brothers are still out there." Elsa said.

"If you need help.." David said.

"I know where to find you. Thank you." Elsa said.

"No, thank you for the friendship you have with our daughter, because of that you saved her." Mary said.

"I think she saved herself, but I was just a helper." Elsa said. "Good-bye. Tell Emma I said good-bye" Elsa's magic swirls around her and she transport back to her kingdom.

"Everyone is finally happy and together." Mary said.

"Yes. They are." David said.


End file.
